


A Marquee of Sisters (And One Brother)

by StudentOfEtherium



Series: Amami Week 2020 [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Conversations, Gen, Multiplicity/Plurality, Oblique References, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium
Summary: It's a boring rainy Sunday and Ran is left trying to entertain herself by talking to her sisters (and one brother)Amami week day four: family
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Amami Rantaro's Sisters
Series: Amami Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941355
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Marquee of Sisters (And One Brother)

**Author's Note:**

> Amami Week day four. this just kinda came about cause the Amami family seems neat and i wanted to play around with the gimmick i've started using for their names in my other fics
> 
> i really hope *someone* catches what i did with the names
> 
> day one: stay/go  
> day two: lost/fault  
> day three: home/ocean  
> day four: trust/family  
> day five: safe/danger  
> day six: gold/green

It was Sunday and the Amami estate was surprisingly quiet. That had become more common of late, with three of its residents having left for college and even one from that group having temporarily moved overseas, but even so, any building with twelve bodies inhabiting it would create a lot of noise. The reason for the surprising silence suffocating the stately home was a cascading rain covering the surrounding area. It created a dour atmosphere, and any who preferred such a state would already be the type to stay quiet. Thus, Ran sat around, in her room, alone and bored.

It was the kind of Sunday that gives you nothing and leaves you wishing for Saturday to return or for Monday to come sooner. Ran, for her part, wished the former. School wasn't outright unpleasant, but she much preferred being home to being with her classmates. Even if home wasn't perfect, it was better than a boring day of class, trapped in the awkward atmosphere of uncertainty and unsureness that her classmates radiated at her.

Mayumi and Kyoko would both be busy studying. Togame and Medaka were hundreds of miles away and Jun hadn't been back in the country in months. Nadeko delighted in morose weather and probably took it as a reason to write more lowkey stories than her typical fluffy filler. Rain or shine, Chinoike was never one to be social, even among family. Mikoko wasn't home, instead choosing to spend the rainy day in the city with friends. Kuroneko was off at school, preferring that to being around her family.

With none of them available, Ran decided to try alleviating her boredom by talking to her sisters. As Risuka’s room was closest to her, Ran opted to start there. She knocked on the door and within seconds, it opened, revealing a redheaded girl wearing an eccentric outfit of the same color. She posed dramatically and greeted Ran. “Why have you come to the den of The Red Witch of Time? What is it you seek?” Ran laughed to herself and greeted the young child. “Hey, runt. I'm bored. Are you busy?”

Risuka shook her head, whipping her messy hair around her. “I was just transcribing the ancient texts into my notebooks.” Ran glanced over Risuka's head at the floor behind her. A number of notebooks sat on the floor, alongside an open textbook next to a couple others stacked to the side. “German homework?”

As Risuka tried to think of a response, Ran pushed in and took a seat on the bed. “Despite your theatrics, I really have to applaud you. If I tried learning another language now, I'd struggle, let alone when I was your age.” Risuka let out a laugh. “The language of the texts only makes itself known to those who are worthy of it.”

Ran quickly pulled out her phone and tapped away, before looking up at her sister again. “Apparently like a hundred million people speak German. And anyway, I feel like calling the population of Germany ‘chosen people’ or whatever is a bad look. Maybe you just haven't gotten there in world history yet.”

She changed the subject. “So have the ‘ancient texts’ been all you've worked on today?” Risuka stood herself tall and shifted to a new pose. “No! I've been practicing a number of spells that my master instructed of me.” Then, her voice deflated significantly as she continued, “And mom made me do math homework.” Ran laughed. “That all?” Risuka nodded silently.

Ran glanced around the room quickly. Thick curtains covered the windows, blocking light from the outside, and before she had turned on the light, the room had been illuminated by a number of candles. Perhaps in a castle or some other kind of room more fitting that atmosphere, it would look magical and mystical, but in a small bedroom in a suburban house, with all sorts of unfitting asides like school textbooks and scattered clothes both clean and dirty, it just looked childish.

Ran stayed with Risuka for a number of minutes, but eventually had to excuse herself. Even if she didn't have unfinished homework, her sister clearly did, so she had to leave and let her deal with that.

Next, she stopped by the room of Sharyu, or rather, the extra room that Sharyu had long since designated as her practice space. Before Medaka had left for college, the two had shared it, but since, Sharyu had lost her sparring partner. That's why, when Ran stopped by, Sharyu dragged her in.

“Heyyy my lovely and beloved and incredibly feminine sister who I love dearly…” Ran rolled her eyes, and with a deep sigh, responded, “You want me to train with you.” Sharyu put on an innocent face. “What? Can't I compliment my dear sister for no reason?” Once again, Ran sighed. “You're sucking up to me so I'll agree to help you train. Why? You know I suck at fighting. Best I can do is take a punch.”

“Well, really that's all you need. Take a punch of mine or twenty. If I'm doing it right it shouldn't hurt at all!”

“And if you do it wrong?”

“Let's not dwell in negativity like that. C'mon, all I need you to do is stand there. It's totally different to do this on a body compared to those wooden things I have. Those can't cry out in pain when I do something wrong.”

“But if you don't know when you're doing it wrong while training against them, then how can you know to do it right when training against me? You're doing nothing but further convincing me that agreeing to this is a bad idea. Why on earth would I agree to this now?”

“Because you love me? Look, I promise that if you get hurt, I'll patch you up. Fighting isn't all I'm training for.”

“You say that like that helps your case, but that just feels like you're giving yourself reasons to hurt me.”

“Fiiine. What will it take for you to agree to this?” Ran leaned against the doorway and stared at her sister. “If I say nothing, will you let me go?” Sharyu shook her head. “Nope!” Ran hung her head and groaned. “Fine. Do my chores for the next month.” 

“That works!”

For the next several hour, the two sparred. While Sharyu was true to her word and most of her strikes and blows inflicted little harm, she wasn't perfect and by the end, Ran was covered in a number of bruises. Once again, keeping to what she said, she patched her younger sister up when they were done.

Without looking behind her, Ran left Sharyu’s training room. There were still a number of hours left in the day and she was still bored, so she once more decided to stop by another room.

The only Amami siblings bedroom with two inhabitants.

Ran knocked on the door. There was a rather distinct, silent pause, until the door opened up, revealing a body that looked only slightly older than Ran. Ran stared questioningly, until the person themself looked down and seemed to have a realization. They hurried back into the room and rushed back to the door, now busy fixing a blue pin onto their shirt.

“Hey Muimi.” The person waved at Ran weakly. “Hey.”

“I'm kinda bored, wanna talk or something?” Muimi shrugged. “Sure. I was just reading. Koyomi isn't around right now. Think he's asleep right now.”

“Is that how that works?” Muimi led her sister into the room and the pair sat down. “Don't see why it wouldn't. What's stopping him?” Ran started speaking, but quickly found herself unsure of what to say. “I… don't know? I don't really get how things work,” She pointed to Muimi’s head. “In there. Feels like it's different every time I talk to you two.”

“I wouldn't say we ever change much. It's still just the two of us and we haven't had any shake ups or alterations to how things work. The reason why it might seem different to you is we're still learning about ourselves, as, I imagine, you had to learn about yourself.” Ran nodded in agreement. “I guess that's fair.”

She continued, “Does make it hard to keep up with you, though. I don't really want to make missteps here or anything, but it feels like I'm constantly setting myself up for small mistakes.”

“That's fine. We know you mean well, which counts for a lot. Just keep trying.”

She stopped ”Hang on, one sec.” She hung her head and for about a minute, sat still. When the boy moved again, the first thing it did was remove the blue pin and replace it with a red pin, taken from the pocket.

“Oh. Hey Koyomi. That was pretty sudden.” He shrugged. “Yeah I dunno what's up with that. Sometimes it just happens and we don't get a ton of warning.” He paused. “So like, I wasn't really around before just now. Are you here for any particular reason, or did you just come to chat?” Ran shook her head. “No, I was just bored. Hung out with Risuka and Sharyu before coming here.” Koyomi winced. “Oh, ouch.” Ran laughed and rubbed her bruises under her clothes. “You're lucky you're not old enough for her to feel alright beating the shit out of you. It really does hurt!” He laughed with her.

“At least Risuka isn't that bad?” Ran made a sound of indifference. “I'm just glad I didn't have a phase like that when I was her age. Don't know how I'd bear to be around her like that.” Koyomi paled and glanced away. “Yeah…”

“Oh! Sorry, I totally forgot about that.” He laughed nervously, still avoiding eye contact. “It's fine… You didn't mean to do that.” He scratched his cheek. “That easily puts you above Muimi. She brings it up far more often than she has any reason to.”

Koyomi leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. “It's fine. Trust me when I say I have plenty of memories from middle school to fire back at her. More than you know about.” Ran smiled and nodded. “I can imagine. I certainly have a lot of that time that I wouldn't want others knowing about.” She shuddered. “Actually, when you put it that way, you make it sound really sca- really awkward.”

“We worked out agreements on the absolute worst years ago. All the awkward stuff, the unpleasant stuff, the stuff you don't want others knowing about. It's hard, for example, for Muimi to rat on what my type is because I can turn around and do the same to her. It's mutually assured destruction the whole way down.” He smiled sarcastically and crossed his legs, folding his hands in his lap in a faux professional manner. “And that's how we keep each other in check.”

“That seems… unfortunate. But whatever works, I guess.” Koyomi uncrossed his legs and leaned forward. “Yeah. It's certainly better than us spilling all the secrets that people like you get to keep to you and you alone.”

“You sound… bitter.”

“Oh, not in the slightest. It's fine.”

“That  _ definitely _ sounded bitter.”

Koyomi started to respond, but quickly had to cut himself off. “Ugh, sorry. One sec.” He leaned back and Ran waited until the body sat up and Muimi retrieved her pin from their pocket.

“So what'd the bastard get up to while I was out?” Ran shrugged nervously. “We just talked? He explained some stuff of how-” She gestured in Muimi's direction. “You work. It's neat stuff.” Muimi gave her sister a disinterested nod and took out her phone to check the time. Seeing it, she sighed and stood up. “Hey, sorry to kick you out so soon, but I had plans of my own that I was about to start on before you came in and Koyomi switched in. Do you mind?” Ran shook her head as she stood up. “That's fine. I can figure out something else for myself.” 

Ran hurried out, but once in the hall, slowed down. She walked back to her room, and once there, collapsed in bed. It was approaching late afternoon, but she would have to find something to entertain herself while waiting for the day to end. She stared at the ceiling and sighed. Then, she rolled over and grabbed her phone and started texting her boyfriend, hoping that would be enough to last the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> btw the ages of the various Amami siblings in this fic are:  
> Ran - 15 (same as that trans Tenko fic, this is a stealth sequel to that)  
> Risuka - 10  
> Sharyu - 17  
> Koyomi - 16  
> Muimi - 16


End file.
